


Not Beneath His Dignity

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Blair contemplates retirement... and how some people react to it





	Not Beneath His Dignity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt 'sports'

Not Beneath His Dignity

by Bluewolf

Blair muttered softly to himself as he read through the answers to the pop quiz he had given his Anthro 201 class. Certainly most of the students had done well, but there were a couple who hadn't. Their answers gave the impression that they hadn't even read the chapter in the book that the questions were based on.

The sports jocks had to take some academic subjects, but sometimes he really wished that there was a specific set of subjects, and a specific set of lecturers who only taught those subjects - because although some of the students who were on sports scholarships were genuinely interested in the academic subjects they took, being pragmatic enough to understand that they could be injured and unable to continue playing, or would want something to occupy their time once they were too old to play competitively, quite a few weren't. They considered academic subjects beneath their dignity.

Yes, some of those sports jocks might be happy to retire at thirty-five and spend the rest of their lives just lazing around, gardening, touring, whatever - even drinking themselves bankrupt; but Blair understood that a lot of men didn't know what to do with themselves once they retired. With no interest outside their work - except maybe watching the Jags - many of them were totally bored in retirement.

He spared a moment to wonder how he would react to being retired, and chuckled softly. He would undoubtedly still be chasing after his sentinel - he couldn't see Jim ever retiring - but with the time to do it.

He wouldn't still be trying to insert knowledge into the heads of students whose main purpose in attending university was to put off for as long as possible the day when they had to start working; or unacademically minded students on sports scholarships who thought that anything but sport was a total waste of time. He would have the time to give his sentinel proper help.

And seriously? He would cheerfully retire at the end of that academic year (if he could afford to). Because there was one thing he was sure of; being retired would not be beneath his dignity. It would give him the time to do all the things he really wanted to do. And top of that list was spending his days helping Jim.


End file.
